caperthefoxsfaronhideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Caper the Fox
Caper the Fox is a user with autism also the head admin of Caper the Fox's Faron Hide Out. caper's internet origins dates as far back as 1995 but didn't fully internet access until 1997 when he originally used the internet for looking on epguides and browsing imdb and viewing superman sites back then which he was in 4th grade back, He would get on the internet everyday in his ESE Classroom but later was restricted from internet access from elemantary school for deleting important stuff from the school computers which caused almost every school staff there to have a dispute with him especially the vice principul and black PE teacher. The Classic 5 Forums In 1998 his first forum he was on was called Oliver's Superman Reborn Forum a forum that was created for discussion of a now canceled superman film that was originally be released in 1999 the forum had mostly trolls on there smiliar to 4-chan except the trolls on there would impersanate celebrities caper who originally used his real name back then posted and pretty much copied everyone on there which drew attention to some and others who quickly were hostile so much that forums were quickly shut down a month later after he joined those forums and he posted on the Comic Book Resources forum the users on there were very unfriendly to him due to his spelling some rumors on there thought caper was from some foreigner country, then in March 1998 a new forum was created one by a female head admin named chris, (i forgot the name of the forums) her superman forums met the same results as Oliver's so it to was quickly shut down, then everyone moved to a Superman Forum on insidetheweb, the forum was run by Larry Kelly a big superman fan seeing that his user name was Superman. He also posted at another forum called Alveros Comic Book Board including the comic book outposts forum a board that hardly was active with staff members. He later was banned from Comic Book Resources forum and Alveros forum for fighting with members who were hostile towards him for his spelling (but they never got banned) The bann stressed him, so much that his mother stepped in and told the comic book resources forum's head admin Jonah Weiland the reason for it and finally got a response in which later cleared his name but would later be banned again for unknown reasons that weren't revealed until 2006 even to caper who did not know the reason behind his banned previously the asiaco forums was caper's main forum visit during his comic book addiction and M*A*S*H addiction in 1999 other forums he would later visit was Andy Lawson's M*A*S*H Bulletin Board which the staff had a dispute with him due to his fan created M*A*S*H stories he posted on Andy Lawson's M*A*S*H Fanfic website. the mods of andy lawson's M*A*S*H bulletin board would attack him accusing him of his fanfic's not making any sense which caper would respond to them in hostitle resulting in his bann and a annyomus troll who would attack caper on andy lawson's M*A*S*H bulletin board saying ever since he first showed up he's been causing so much trouble on the forums or something like that, his most enemy on andy lawson's M*A*S*H bulletin board was Brian who responded to caper's actions by saying fruck you (brian made a typo of fuck back then but i can't remember what else he said other then i will pull the block on you) he would later get unbanned but would be banned permantley this time, Brian would later call caper a stupid kid which provoked Caper in cussing him and andy lawson out on the M*A*S*H fanfic website. another M*A*S*H forum he would visited was on insidetheweb before it was shut down, he would use to be harrassed by a user named Joe Luthor who was around the same age as him back then who would insult caper because of his spelling, The Monkey Alliance a fellow forum user called Babu-Baboon (formerally Mr Supreme) from the late Oliver's Superman Reborn Forum created a forum called Babu Babu's Monkey Alliance Forum as inspried by the dc animated cartoon series such as Superman , Batman , The Super Friends Cartoons created The Monkey Alliance who's members are Babu Baboon (Possible former Head Founder) MH SuperJesse (Me formerally of the user) EDM MushMouth DeskBoy Hairnutts HisHighness after the closing of insidetheweb create message board site in 1999 The Monkey Alliance was moved to Asiaco Forums (who are now also closed) then in 2003 or 2004 the asiaco forums site closed then the Monkey Alliance was moved to the Voy Forums which is the current location as of today Other Forums Created By Caper caper would later create a collection of spin-off forums to the monkey alliance one which was a fanfic forum to a fanfic series he use to type. The Modern Forums He got back into Gaming where his first video gaming site he would visit is Sonic Stadium to look and print out Sonic Comic Scans then In 2003 tthe first gaming forum he would visit was GameTalk a popular forums which was run by a man named Mike Pooler he begin posting there after he got himself a GameCube in December 2003 he then created the user name HyperShadowDX which is inspired by his addiction to shadow the hedgehog alot of trolls were presented there too, His main forums he would visited was the sonic heroes forum and the sonic adventure 2 battle forum both were run by head admins in their teens Alaina Gardner ran the sonic heroes forum and SuperSonic_Fan (who was actually a 10 year old) ran the sonic adventure 2 battle forum SuperSonic_Fan took a dislike in HyperShadowDX seeing that he always ignores his replies to him then a dispute a few other members have with HyperShadowDX on the sonic adventure 2 battle forum almost resulted in him being banned from there SuperSonic_Fan called caper an idiot for it though caper prefered to SuperSonic_Fan as a corrupt spoiled child who got his way since no one around 10 - 13 was allowed to apply as mod of the game talk forums caper emailed him calling him a spoiled child including a unfit mod with some other stuff in there SuperSonic_Fan responded to it with laughter on the forums another user who posts at the Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Forum , He would also visit the sonic adventure dx forum to chat with his friend cookie a user who has left GT sometime in 2006 he and caper still maintain contact with each other until around 2009 , caper was banned from the sonic heroes forum for arguing with a user who would post alot of off topic threads then angered by his bann and feeling left out he revealed Alaina's last name on another GameTalk board which resulted in Alaina calling out caper a spammer so she gets him banned from the entire Game Talk site. but after his bann a user begin impersonating him which led caper to accuse Alaina of it though he couldn't prove it, caper was later unbanned while whoever impersonated him got away with it, (i still place my bets it was Alaina) a few months later after his bann caper left the gametalk boards, he then registered at Chao Island around the same time he was on gametalk of course but left gametalk sometime during his 2004 postings on KCB , On the forums was someone he met on Chao Island ChaoTime was a admin for KCB he had the most admin powers then any of the other stuff and the most arrogant person Kim was so soft on. Caper befriended ChaoTime who caper around the time was going through some personal problems outside of his computer involving traveling back and fourth to his dad's house and mom's house but never opened up to ChaoTime about it only about his likes and interests and stuff on games, Including TV Land a well known one, ChaoTime kept track of his conversations with caper but ChaoTime and other people were unaware of caper having autism since he hasn't told them yet his behavior gotten mysterious and out of the blue he begin to take a dislike in Yuji Naka and started blaming him for having difficulty getting past levels and bosses on certain games, and he kept Pming Chaotime on yahoo like he was actually Pming Yuji Naka instead, ChaoTime was confused and no one knew why caper acted the way he did later on things got rough caper was banned from Kimmie's Chao Board for arguing with ChaoCron a very first member who is a antagonist to caper on there before ChaoTime became one. Kimmie lifted his bann though later ChaoCron begin to argue with the other members but Caper was absent sometimes during that so it's unclear if ChaoCron got banned or if he just left Caper focused his attention now on befriending cherry alot just like with ChaoTime Caper was also needy for cherry's attention on the KCB boards Kimmie started a member apperication thread and caper felt neglected so he begin posting multipinate (sp?) threads about no one likes him because no one includes him in anything, which angered some mods and arguing spewed out but no one banns were made but caper being accused of becoming a problem. later on new members showed up and befriended someone named Zangy in 2005 while caper realized how much his young friends idolized him like if he was their own age so caper felt it would make zangy disapointed if he wasn't his age so he had to make up being 13 but trouble started when caper was unaware how much tripod the fox felt about him and she begin to type hearts to him on YIM so caper was in such a mess that it was too late to disapoint her during one of his fanfic's a user named Jack took a dislike in him over something he had on one of his stories which was something to do with Yuji Naka, caper got banned later for the same reason he was previously but no other banns were gived to the ones who were insulting him first it got so badly that he threatened cut himself if he doesn't stop being treated like crap, his bann was lifted ChaoTime quited his friendship with Caper because of his behavor against him (it was my autism) caper tried to win ChaoTime's friendship back (unaware of him being a hacker and if i knew that i wouldn't have tried to win his friendship back) ChaoTime got so tired of his begs that he had to say something that would make caper hate him for good which didn't work yet until the bann from october 2005 Zangy later found out Caper has lied about his age after he got promoted to being mod or admin looking at the staff discussion at what ChaoTime said to Lisa (Tripod the Fox) though she didn't learn he lied about his age until janaury 2006 , after caper's real age was revealed rumors started going around on Kimmie's Chao Board that caper was a pedro the rumor was later cleared by his mom kimmie left the forums in october 2005 and caper was blamed for it by jack and zangy. it got so bad that his mom had to step in zangy apoligzed to caper for the way he was rude to him (though it wasn't sincere) Caper wanted to become mod at Kimmie's Chao Board in october 2005 since ChaoTime was looking for applications he accepted everyones except Caper without any explanation a angered caper then posts multipnate threads which resuted in his bann a month later caper came back as a new IP, He was found out, but decided to see how he does.while at the staff discussion ChaoTime called out on his return saying were screwed after learning of his IP change (which was treason for him to do that) another arguement broked out and ChaoTime was trying to have the last laugh by saving his IP Changes. and of course betray caper's mom's trust in him, caper was banned again on january 2006 on Lisa's birthday him Jack and another admin decided to reveal my real age which resulted in a few negative reactions to my real age while the others were accusing caper of stuff he did not do, it was the biggest showdown ever caper then came back as another IP because he felt he did nothing wrong just to be banned again but he kept changing his ip a enraged ChaoTime kept posting alot of threats against him and posting in caps about it and calling him retard despite caper's mom's efforts to calm the stuation that did not stop their hatred towards him but it did stop the trolling